Steps On Land
by kitkatkrazykathy
Summary: After AWE, Elizabeth can't wait for Will every ten years to step on land, there's a man that can step foot on land anytime he wants, his name is Captain Jack Sparrow, Sparrabeth
1. Chapter 1

Steps On Land Part 1

Elizabeth has been writing to Jack everyday ever since she had became the captain of Sao Feng's ship, but she's been on land all the time. Her soul and mind have been left on the ship the black pearl, where last summer she shared a wonderful passionate kiss with  
Captain Jack Sparrow, she's been writing to him and not to Will, which is surprising herself.

Dear Jack,  
Its been many warm days and cold nights since I've seen you last. One of these days you should come and make port so I could see you and your charming smile again. Its been many days since the final battle we had and you saved me from the ship sinking. Did i ever thank you for that? I hope I did, but I'll also thank you alot more when you come here and make port so I could finally see you, well I hope to see you soon Jack  
Love Elizabeth

**Jacks Point Of View**

Jack has been on his ship getting letters like these from Elizabeth everyday, this is what he wrote back

Dear Lizzie  
I'm rushing as fast as I can to get to make port and get you , I think about that kiss we shared everyday, I think about you in more ways then one savvy? so I hope you'll be ready when said Captain Jack Sparrow makes port  
Love Captain Jack

**Jacks Point as he writes the letter**:

I feel like I want her everyday I want to feel her body move with mine. I can't stop thinking about her, I can't stop thinking about her body next to mine when I saved her from the sinking ship. I can't stop thinking about the way she looked at me on the ship when that unich Will Turner wasn't around. The way she drank rum like a pirate, the way we spent so many unspoken times together just basking in each others presence. I can't wait to see her soon.

**Elizabeth's point**  
Jack should be making port any day now, and I have to look my best, I want to spend as much time as I can with him. I can't stop thinking of our times together how he was so unspoken but yet those eyes said so much. I remember when I kissed him I didn't want to even stop I wanted to stay there and let him and me become one, but that was something i had to do, which i was glad he forgave me for.

Jack had made port he walked up the cobble stones streets and made his way to the house he believed was elizabeths house. He made his way to the door where Elizabeth had opened the door already like she knew he was out on her steps.

" hello lizzie" jack said in a low monotone seductive voice, as he made his way through the doorway

" hello jack" Elizabeth said as she grabbed onto him and he grabbed onto her and they held each other close with smiles on there faces.

Elizabeth smelt the rum all over his body oh how she missed this smell, jack smelt the lovely lilac perfume smell that he was always accustomed to smelling on Elizabeth how he missed that as well. There they stood in the doorway they held each other as tight as possible both afraid if they let go, it wouldn't be real. Jack and Elizabeth both pulled away at the same time, Jack put his hand on Elizabeths chin to lift her head up so he could really see into her eyes. He then kissed her passionately, he poured all of the emotions into her lips, and how he missed the feeling of her lips against his. Elizabeth then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, in surprise how it felt like just the same way like when they were on the ship. Jack then pushed Elizabeth against the wall and held her there and basked in her in the fact he was back, in the fact her body was trembeling.

he said " will does not make you tremble like this does the whelp?"

Elizabeth shook her head and said " no he dosen't i don't feel the same when I'm with him, like when I'm with you"

Jack then ran his hand over her theigh which he knew should could feel through that pretty dress of hers Jack then pressed his body against hers and said

" lizzie I've thought about you everyday since I've been away from you"

She then pressed her lips against his and said

" Jack I've missed you and thought about you everyday since you were gone thats why I wrote to you"

Elizabeth then said you know what " lets get more comfortable Mr. Sparrow follow me"

She then took him by the hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

Jack said " lizzie I love the way you think"


	2. Chapter 2

"come on jack!" Elizabeth said

Even though Jack wanted nothing more then to be moving with her, make her scream his name. He wanted to go for hours at a time then take a break then go for hours again. He had to ask her to make sure she was ready for a pirate.

Jack then said "are you sure you want to do this love?" "I mean not that I don't want to I just want to make sure you want to"

Jack put on that little smirk that Elizabeth loved. Elizabeth then stopped at the top of the stairs grabbed Jack and fiercely kissed him with all of her passion. There toungues wrestled and their bodies clashed together sharing heat.

Elizabeth said " does that answer your question?"

Jack nodded and had taken her hand again that she offered him and he then couldn't wait all of the sudden. He took her and gentely guided her and she landed with her back against the hallway wall. He then was kissing her all of her she had never expierenced a feeling like this. She found whimpers of his name coming from her mouth that stunned her at first because years ago she was repulsed by this very man that was making her whimper. She felt his hands roam all over her body, she felt hott for him. He then proceeded to lift her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist which is what she exactly did. Elizabeth then clung to him as to clung onto him for dear life.

she then whispered in his ear " don't stop please"

Jack then whispered back " don't worry love I don't plan on it"

He then looked at her he loved to see her like this even though this is the first time he's even seen her like so pleasure filled.

He said "point me to the bedroom"

She broke from his intense eyes and then pointed and went back to kissing his shoulder. She then proceeded to remove his shirt, and then touched one of his scars and made him wince.

He said "I love the way you touch me"

He then pulled off her silk dress that she was wearing.

She said" thats better I wanted to feel you against me"

It was a pretty long hallway to walk down, by the time they got to the door they were both in very little clothing. He then opened the door with one free hand the other hand was doing its other job caressing her lovely form.

**Jacks point of view:**  
I can't believe this is really happening. I can't believe I'm going to make love to the girl my body has yearned for her ever since I rescued her from drowning. Her body feels like heaven under my touch, I'm surprised my legs didn't collapse from her touching me and making my body tremble. She knows exactly where to touch me

**Elizabeths point of view:**  
I'm in heaven right now, about to feel Jack move above me and under me in such ways i would never be able to be with Will. Will can only set foot on land every ten years! Thats not going to work, I need to be with someone who can be around all the time. and thats Jack. I love the way he makes my body tremble. I love the way he looks at me in the eyes with something that i've never seen there before.

Jack then with one hand opens the door and walks to the bed and gentley places Elizabeth down onto the bed with his hand behinde her head.

He said " I'll never let your head fall on the bed without my hand behinde it"

She then smiled up at him and ran her hands over and up and down his chest and over his arms, as he then stumbeled over to the door and closed it.

She said from the bed " lock it i don't want any interruptions at all"

He turned back and said " now where were we love"

She said " i think you were in the middle of removing my clothing"

He said " right you are savvy"

He then removed what was left between them. He looked down at her body as he gave her a little show he got up and finished removing his clothing. That was when she got up

She said " let me "

She undid his belt and untied his sash and let all of his belongings drop to the floor. It was then she saw the full Captain Jack Sparrow and she was incredibly mezmerized by his body, his muscles, his scars, his tattoos,

He said " do you like what you see"

She brought her hands up to feel over his body and she felt him tremble and

She said " I love what i see"

He then ran his hands over her theighs, up over her hips, straight past her stomach to rest upon the small of her back. He heard her breathe quicken among his touch. He felt his own breath quicken among hers.

He said " I love your body pet your so beautiful"

She then kissed him and he lifted her leg so they can feel more of each other against each other. She wrapped it around his waist. He leaned her back so she was underneath him on the bed and she moaned to the point she wasn't going to be able to control herself anymore. He took it slow, his fingertips massaging her sensitive spot on her hips. Applying pressure that made her cry out in ecstasy.

She said "oh jack god please never let go don't stop"

He said " you like that love don't you? that whelp will never satisfy you"

She then rocked her hips against him in sexual fustration, he was kissing her and she grabbed his member and guided it to her. Her hand was so warm making that it was making his member twitch and made him rock against her hand. His hands were roaming from the top of her body to the bottom doing little things that made her moan his name.

He hissed in her ear, saying " love do you want me now?" she gasped and said " yes Captain Jack Sparrow I want you now!" She then guided him inside of her and they became one.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack then gentely moved into her slightly at first then when he saw her first reaction she grabbed onto him and clung to him again and screamed out

Jacks name " oh Jack god please more" , her nails dug into his back as his pace quickened, he then figured he would sweeten it a bit too and use his thumb to rub her sensitive spot which sent her crying out in ecstasy saying his name over and over again .

"Jack! oh god Jack!" her hips were sent rocking against his and he loved the friction and the pounding of bodies against each other

Jacks point of view:

Oh god I never thought that my visit would be like this savvy. I just figured we would kiss and make out the whole time. I never thought I'd be making love to her in her room on her bed. For once it wasn't just making love I've had plenty of said strumpets before, but Elizabeth was different she was mine, it was actually making love, not making what i did with those strumpets who meant nothing afterwards. This i know will mean something afterwards because I love this girl

Elizabeth point of view:

oh god he feels so good moving with me inside my body, i knew i had plans for this all along, i knew we couldn't hold each other back, will never was this good, will never felt this good, will never satisfied me in such a way that made me scream his name, i hope what i see in jack's eyes are real, i see love and thats all i have to see, this means something to me i hope it means something to him because i love this guy

He continued to rock inside of her make their bodies sweat with each other.There lips never leaving each other even for a second even if it was all over each others bodies. Jack letting his one hand roam free while the other one was busy.He looked her in the eyes the whole time his hands were busy, and she looked him right back in the eyes and she was whimpering and crying out.

She said " Jack this is nothing like I thought it would be I love you"

He had to look her in the eyes and he responded with a shaky voice of passion " dearie I love you too I wouldn't trade this for the world"

Elizabeth said " is that so captain sparrow?"

Jack raised his eye brow and his voice shaked, " that is so dear Elizabeth"

Her hands roamed over his shoulders as his thrusts became faster and her hips were bucking. Then they kind of rolled and she pushed him off of her so that she could ride him high. He then let her take control when she was on top

Jack said " I love a women who likes to take control Elizabeth"

He then noticed she was looking right into his eyes. Nothing ever a women has ever done with him before. Her hands were running up his chest making his body tremble. His hips were doing the bucking now. She looked down at him, at his perfectly muscular body, at his tattoos, at his scars she traced each with her fingers

Jack said " lizzie do that again love" and she did that again,

She then began to rotate her hips.

Jack said "keep doing that love" he held onto her and his hips bucked and he pulled her down so she was laying on top of him

There was no end to this pleasure. They both were working so hard both sweating for each other trying to reach the highest pleasure point.

Jack said " love this is what it feels like to climb to the heaven's and then free fall back down"

He thrusted a little faster to get her off, he thrusted once more and she cried out in pleasure, he ran his hands up her theighs. Then back down to caress her form as she was riding him.

Elizabeth point of view:

God this warmth in the pit of my stomach finally reached the high point and it feels just that damn good. Will never let me take control, he never encouraged it either. I never felt this way with Will with will it was quick and i was bored. With Jack its pleasure filled he keeps me satisfied he brings me to my release. Jack is close to his own release I love how he made sure i was satisfied before he is.

jacks point of view

God this feels like heaven I'm so close to my own release. Look at her face shes so beautiful she just cried out my name over and over again.

Jack then thrusted once more and his hips bucked once more before he had then switch positions so that he was on top and than he thrusted once more and he then buried his face into elizabeths neck and cried out in his own pleasure to the point he found himself saying her name over and over

"Elizabeth oh god Liz"

They both came once more together before they both collapsed. She clung onto him and he gently ran his hands over her skin. They layed still just listening to each others heart beats before Jack rolled off of her and onto the bed and he used one arm and wrapped it around her, and Elizabeth grabbed his arm and held onto it as she was calming down and letting the lovely sensation wash over her body. Jack used the other arm to prop his head up. He opened his mouth as to speak then he closed his mouth and smiled at Elizabeth and she smiled back they soon were going to speak but for now they wanted to bask in each others presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack then made himself confortable after he smiled down at his girl. His mouth then opened to say something and he did.

He said " I love you Elizabeth" and Elizabeth looked at him with love in her eyes and

said " Jack I love you too"

they both then made themselves comfortable and Jack said " I want to tell you something love?" Elizabeth said "no go right ahead "

Jack then said, " I think ye should stay with me and not be waitin for that unucnch every ten years savvy?"

Elizabeth then wanted to make him wait a minute before she sounded so edgar to say yes so she waited a minute before pouncing on him and straddeling him

" Of course I wouldn't have written to you if I didnt want you to be mine, I wouldn't have just had sex with you if I didn't want you to be mine I want you to be mine forver Jack Sparrow can you sail under the command of a girl Captain Sparrow?"

He then smiled up at her and ran his hands over her body that made his body as well as hers shiver and

He said " ayye I can sail under the command of a girl and a beautiful one at that"

Elizabeth said " good because i don't know what I would have done with myself if you walked out those doors and never came back"

Jack then looked up at her with the most sincere eyes something Elizabeth has never seen before. Jack then kind of sat up and held Elizabeth close to him as she was straddeling him Jack then said "Elizabeth I wouldn't trade you or what we have for this world. This time I spend with you sets my heart on fire. I could never walk out those doors without coming back to you. I'm not going to walk out these doors savvy because it would kill me to see you hurt. It kills me every time to see you hurt a little piece of me dies each and every time. Thats why I would never want to cause you that pain and i'll never leave you and walk out those doors because Elizabeth quite frankly deary I am absolutely madly in love with you and you mean more to me then any treasure in this world."

elizabeth began to tear up

elizabeths point of view:

and thought to herself will never said stuff like this, will at one time only cared about himself which is why he got himself as the captain of the flying dutchmen so his father could be free, he didnt think twice about our life together about how we were going to be married at one point he just didnt care and i can't be with a man who dosen't care, jack cares so much about me which is true because he's rescued me on more then one account, he just said he would never leave me this is deffinately the man i love with all my heart

jacks point of view:

This girl is my life, shes telling me her deepest feelings and I wont deny her answers because I love this girl. Will that whelp didnt know what he had until he lost it, now he made his choices and now shes mine. Maybe I should take her back to the pearl and we can have some fun stuff there since the crew is getting drunk someplace in town.

Jack then opened his mouth and said "Elizabeth why don't we get dressed go onto the pearl and do this whole thing all over again savvy?"

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled and said "sure but wait is the crew there?"

Jack said " no the crew won't be there savvy there all drunk in some bar in town"

Elizabeth then got up off the bed and so did Jack. They both proceeded to get dressed and head downstairs and out of town. Elizabeth grabbed Jacks hand as they were walking down the streets and he looked at her and smiled then they approached the dock. She had a big smile on her face she said well "Captain Sparrow i'm surprised we both could walk, where do you plan on having our said fun?" Jack's eyes windened at that thought of doing everything all over again and he replied "well we could start on deck and then move to my cabin?" He said this as he pushed her against the place where they last kissed on that ship. She noticed it was like a shelf too more like a box attached at the bottom of the main mast of the ship. His hands made his way to her buttocks and she then ran she ran around and

He said its a chase you want savvy? its a chase you'll get

He then chased her around and grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her and pushed her against the wall where they first were making out. His mouth crashed upon hers and the fire was there again. He lifted her up so she sat on this block and he ran his hands over her body. She shuddered under the touch. He slid his hand under her dress and up her theigh. She felt the coldness of his rings against her hot skin.

She grabbed his hand and guided it to wrap around her. She looked down at him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She said " take me to your Cabin Captain Sparrow" as she kissed him and he didnt hesitate he carried her to his cabin. His knees began to shake at the thought of doing this again. He thought he was going to loose it but he held his composure and was fixated on her. His hands moving among her caressing her form. Their lips crashing upon each other with heat tingeling passion. They made it down the steps down the hall into his cabin. He closed the door and Elizabeth turned around and locked it he looked up at her

She said " certainly no interuptions" and she smiled down at him as he swept her in a kiss and held her against the wall. She got away from him and pushed him against the wall.

He then slipped her dress over her head but made sure his hands made contact with her skin all the way up her body. She softly whimpered " Jack" and she put her hands under his coat and slipped it over his shoulders. He let go of each arm that was holding her at each time he slipped the arm parts of his coat off his arms. Elizabeth then made sure he was still against the wall and she pressed her back against the front of him and had him put his hand on her waist line. She then put her back into a slow grind and he held onto her and he ran his hands down her body and he then began to grind against her, and she felt it, she felt her body moving with his.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the middle of cabin where he pulled her against his body and they began to sway and grind in some sort of prelude dance before intimacy. He then pushed her against the wall and his knee spread her legs and he let his knee do some work. She then tore his shirt off his body, he then noticed she wanted to take control, he then held her and let her do what she wanted, she undid his belt to his breeches and undid his sash and let all of his belongings drop to the floor where his coat was already. There was not that much clothes seperating these two right now, she was in her breeches, he was only in his breeches. Then all of the sudden there was a knock at the door

" ugh captn" at that moment Jack had Elizabeth and walked over to the bed and put her down upon it, and went to the door. He opened the door and it was gibbs Jack said " what tis it? im busy right now" he growled at gibbs , gibbs said "do we have a heading?" Jack said no we dont have a heading i'll tell you when we have a heading savvy" and he closed the door and locked it, as he locked it

He felt warm arms around his waist moving up his chest. He felt Elizabeths hott body behinde him. Jack then turned around and said " you like what your feeling savvy?" and Elizabeth smiled and said "of course Captain Sparrow I love what i'm feeling" and pushed him against the door she continued to run her hands over his body her hand brushed against his tight bulge in his breeches.

He moved her hands away from that area and Elizabeth looked at him and said " what wait you want me to stop?" Jack looked at her ammusingly and said no love but its about me pleasureing you tonight i'll get mine later. Captain Jack Sparrow wouldn't be any kind of man if he didnt pleasure the lady he loved over himself"

She then smiled at him and put her hands upon his warm chest. His back was against the wall and his lips traveled to one of her many hot spots. They traveled to her neck his lips traveled to her breasts and shes been waiting for this. Her lips parted and she whispered his name into the rum soaked air. He then moved his hands as he was suckeling lightly on her collar bone. Elizabeth enjoyed the feeling of contact skin to skin. He then grabbed her butt and gave it a little squeeze before he lifted her up she wrapped her legs around his waist as his kiss moved from her shoulder to her lips down her neck upon her breasts. Elizabeth threw her head back in pure joy and pleasure.

Jack then guided her over to the bed and layed her down upon it. Jack said, "god love your so beautiful" he then proceeded to remove his breeches Elizabeth noticed that he was at full stance, so she helped him. She moved his hands out of the way, and undid his breeches and pulled them down his legs. Jack found this to be very erotic he then put his hand on each side of her hips and had his thumbs massage the area on her hips. Jack then sitatuted his throbbing member in between her legs, elizabeth grabbed his face with one soft hand and said " Jack tell me you love me and tell me you'll never stop making love to me?" He looked into her eyes and he said " love me stopping wasn't on my plans tonight he said with a smirk" then Elizabeth hit him in the arm and said "what about the other part?"

Then Jack smiled playfully but then became serious when it came to telling the women he loved that he loved her. He said "I love you elizabeth" he then began their intimacy after that moment he thrusted into her Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist just like back at the house. But back at the house it was incredible but it wasn't free. Here on the ship she knew she was free. She smelt the smell of the ocean coming through the window mixed with the rum of her pirate lover and it was an intoxication. Jack lowered his lips to work on her body growls were coming from his mouth as they became together again.

Elizabeths hips begged for more, her hips bucked against his, Jack whispered " do that again love" so she did and then soon enough they both found there rythm and where he rocked she bucked. As his pace went faster he was closer to his breaking point thrusting and pulling out just enough so she would cry out his name "oh jack please oh god please don't stop, Jack said " tell me i'm better then that whelp, tell me i put it round better then that whelp" Elizabeth screamed his name and said " Jack your better then that whelp you put it round better then that whelp". Jack then smiled and kissed her passionately and said " tell me you love me" she said " Captain Jack Sparrow I love you oh god more please!!!!" and he then pulled himself out even though he knew he was about to break.

After a couple of thrusts and after a couple of bucks of her hips they were done with round one. Jack slipped out of her and onto the bed next to her. Both of them panting Jack could barely get any words out. He managed to say " love how was climbing to the heavens? Elizabeth was catching her breathe she said " god jack i'm still feeling it, climbing the heavens was incredible now i think i'm free falling back down" Jack then leaned up on his arm and smiled down at her and said " Elizabeth dear, Jack here is not done yet we still have the whole night left. There are plenty more rounds to go savvy" Then Elizabeth sat up and straddled Jack and said "I think i'm read for round two Captain Sparrow"

Jack looked up at her with amazement that she came back for more so quickly. He looked up at her and said "Elizabeth a fiesty little one she is ,dear I didn't expect you to come back so quickly" Elizabeth then smiled down at him and passionately kissed him and said " is Captain Jack Sparrow not ready for another round?" and she giggled Jack then felt a burst of energy because she was challenging him and that made him feel hotter for her then anything else.

He passionately kissed Elizabeth for a couple of minutes they just held each other kissing passionately. Jack then said " now was that a kiss of a man that dosen't have any energy to go a second round love?" and Elizabeth pulled back and put her hands on Jacks chest and said " Captain Jack Sparrow you have proved me wrong" then she giggled again because she knew he was going to prove her wrong. He leaned up meanwhile she was straddleing him, and he held onto her and she situated herself on him. Elizabeth gasped and then she found her rythm, and jack held onto her and kissed her passionately as she found her rythem and he hissed in her ear " god pet your so beautiful"

He continued to hold her kissing her neck her collar bone, down her chest, then he couldnt take it anymore her rythm was getting faster. He let her go and layed back down on the bed. He watched her as he grabbed onto the blanket and had one hand grabbing the blanket the other hand running up over her theigh up over her hips. Then he let go of the blanket and brought his hands to her butt and gave it a nice squeeze that made Elizabeth cry out into the air " oh god Jack "

She found a fast rythm and Jack found that his hips were bucking he couldnt take it anymore he had to be in control for the last part that would send her over the edge. He then had them flip he was then on top and he entered her fast that sent colors of pleasure through her body she was crying out his name over and over again. He was numbing from the pleasure he knew he was about to break and she was about to break again as soon. Jack then looked at her he loved the way she looked when he was making love with her. He came again with her and he buried his head against her neck and cried out. She looked deep into those dark eyes and saw passion and devotion

Jacks point of view:

I'm making love to Elizabeth once again for a second round, I love how she took control I love seeing lizzie in control my lizzie. She makes me feel emotions I've never felt for anyone in my entire life. I've had plenty of whores in tortuga that was pleasure to me, but with lizzie it was different I made sure she was being pleasured crying out my name before I pleasure myself because I love this girl, this night isn't even over yet and I feel like were going to spending alot of time in these postions savvy. Shes soo beautiful, I think in the morning when we get up i'm going to have a heading. I'm going to head to the island we shared our lovely rum time at.

Elizabeths point of view:

God Will never made love to me like this. He never ventured the unforbidden before. I think Jack liked it when i took control. I love when he whispers little stuff in my ear, like "you feel so good and incredible around me lizzie" this night isnt even over yet i think that we will go more rounds then i've ever gone before. I need this alot I need to be satisfied. I can't wait every ten years for Will to come around. I need a man who can come around all the time. This is the man I love, there have always been feelings for him, from the moment I first met him he was the definiton of what I wanted he was the definition of freedom. Hes what I love and want all the time.

They continued to make love and scream out each others names in pleasure. Into the wee hours of the morning they lost count of how many rounds they went. Jack and Elizabeth were finished just as the sun was coming up Jack rolled off of her, and layed next to her.

Jack said " love look out the window the suns coming up upon the horizon" he then situated himself so she could lay in front of him and see it. Elizabeth said " god thats beautiful" and she kissed Jack, and Jack said " so how was it to finally make love all night?" and Elizabeth looked over to him with tired eyes and said " i've never did anything like what we had just did before, Jack sparrow I love you and I loved making love with the man I truly love all night it was incredible undescrible pleasure i've never felt until I was with you it was mezmerizing and intoxicating. I'd do it all over again" Jack then felt a smile appear on his face and he said " lizzie I love you, and i'm glad i'm the man you love. Love can i ask you that said question again?"

Elizabeth said " sure " Jack said " lizzie dear would you like to stay with me? and Elizabeth put her hand on Jacks cheek and he kissed her palm. She looked him in the eyes and said " I wouldn't have it any other way captain Jack Sparrow i'd love to stay with you" Jack smiled and pulled Elizabeth onto his lap and passionately kissed her for a long time they just held each other and kissed each other. Then Jack and Elizabeth layed down in his bed and Jack pulled the covers over there bodies and they fell asleep together as the sun came up Elizabeth said to Jack " Jack never let me go" Jack said " I don't plan on it darling" and they fell asleep together holding each other.

Jack finally for once in his lifetime of being a pirate was getting absolutely and truly something he wanted, especially because not all treasure is silver and gold mate.

to be continued

the next chapter 5 will be about when jack and elizabeth go to the island

and jack has a little surprise for elizabeth chapter 5 is in progress


	5. Chapter 5

**title: surprises and a little extra something**

**rating: pg 13 nc-17 later**

**this part of the story has a bit of flashback moment that i thought was going to be cool to add to the story and i hope everyone likes it )**

**part 5**

**introduction:**

Jack held Elizabeth and then found her stroking his arm and then down the side of his body,he leaned in a kissed her neck. She turned her body around so that they were front to front and then Jack looked at Elizabeth with adoring eyes. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, and she clung to him and ran her hands all over his body. Before they knew it they were in the trance again, kissing and feeling, what they feel is the most important part of this story. They are using emotions neither one of them have ever used before. Elizabeth never felt this way with Will, she feels a burning each and everytime shes near Jack. Jack feels love a emotion hes never given or felt before until he met Elizabeth. Here he was giving love and getting it back, he had also never before pleasured the women before he pleasured himself. All the wenches of tortuga never made him feel what he felt making love to Elizababeth. Even when he was around elizabeth he couldnt control himself. That reminded himself of the time of his and Elizabeths first time actually touching each other, breathing together, feeling...

**story begins**

**Jack recalls a certain time with Elizabeth:**

"I remember the first time me and Elizabeth made contact with each other before I came back to port royale. It was on this very ship, it was in the room where the rum is stored. Aye the rum, me and lizzie had crossed paths I looked at her she looked at me, I gave her the Captain Jack stare and she froze. But it was a good froze like she wanted to be there at that moment savvy? So I walked over to her she was in between two sets of tall stacked boxes, then I said "well hello their Elizabeth" and just walked right up to her and kissed her till I knew she wasn't going to push me away. Which I was very surprised about that at the moment I kissed her she wasnt pushing me away or trying to slap me. She was pulling me closer she grabbed onto my jacket and pulled me closer to her body. Who am I to dissapoint a lady savvy especially a lady so beautiful? So I continued to kiss her and then finally our tounges were meeting she then broke the intense kiss and looked me in the eye and i'll never forget that look of hunger and passion she has for me. Even on this day I see it all the time".

"She said " dont stop unless you hear someone coming" and then I whispered" why dearie they can't hear us down here nobody can, love I wouldnt let you get into any trouble now where were we?" And I held her against the wall and pressed my body against hers I heard her softly whimper at our body contact and we held each other and made out and let our hands roam over each others bodies. I for the first time felt her true feelings for me, and i felt her body as well savvy haa!! We then did this thing that I found to be one of my favorite things to do with her. I grabbed her butt then lifted her up she knew exactly what to do she wrapped her legs around my waist for more contact our bodies were even close and I thought my legs were going to give out from all this pleasure coursing through my body just by kissing this women. I felt that she wanted more but I couldnt go there yet. I wanted her to feel that this was just more then some silly time spent together. I think she got the hint when my hands came in contact with the skin of her theighs and traveled upwards".

**Elizabeths recalls the certain time with Jack:**

"I remember the time me and Jack first really got to know each other. It was when I had crossed paths with him down in the room where the rum is stored which is not a surprise I found jack there haa. All I remember is him looking at me with those passion dark filled eyes and I remember him saying hello to me and telling me that nobody would hear us. I remember the feeling of his body against mine, how i wanted nothing more then for us to feel skin to skin. Little did I know he lifted his shirt off because it was majorly warm in that little spot and what we were doing was making each other hot as well.

He unbuttoned mine and we were skin to skin. He started to move against my body so that we were completely touching. I never let my legs drop to the ground, even though they wanted to. I felt like I wanted to be there in that spot at that time, his lips roaming over my breasts I can remember exactly what we did that day. I remember his hands moving up my theighs and creating a sensation in my body that made me go crazy for him. He continued to move against my body rubbing his hands over my bare stomach and up my back. If anyone came in and saw us they would have seen how flush my face was.

I heard someone coming but that fear quickly faded when I saw Jack look up at me and said" I love you Elizabeth i've been dieing to tell you that, i've been hiding my feelings not because I fear that eunuch, i've been hiding it because i didn't know your true feelings but now I do dearie" I jus remember looking into his eyes letting my legs drop to the floor and pushing him against the opposite wall. I began to feel his body tremble under my touch. I remember the look on his face when I did that, or when i proceeded to tease him by running my hands above his breeches line. All we did was kiss and feel and move against each other, and it has been a memory of him that has turned into a lifetime of passion with him."

Jack and Elizabeth were enjoying there time together on the pearl. Both of them holding each other lying there quietly thinking about there first time crossing paths. Jack opened up his mouth to say something to Elizabeth but hesitated. Then he finally figured out what he wanted to say and just said" dearie do you remember that time in the rum storage room?" Elizabeth smiled at him and then pushed him over off of his side so he was flat on his back so she could straddle him and she leaned in a whispered in his ear " I never forgot it Jack it was the first time I ever didnt deny my feelings for you" Jack looked at her with passion and hunger in his eyes. His mouth opened as if he wanted her again over and over, he wanted to do everything to her all over again right now, but he wanted to make it slow and he knew exactly how to do that.

Except she had other plans on her mind which he didn't mind at all. Elizabeth looked down at him and looked and loved the effect she was having on him. Elizabeth then got off of him and off of the bed and he egarly watched her. She proceeded to run outside the room grab her night gown in the hallway and ran back in the room and slipped it on. As she did this jack couldn't take his eyes off of her, he looked her up and down, and licked his lips. He loved her putting her clothes on and taking them off. He then noticed she had put her night gown on and came over to the bed neiled on the bed and proceeded to kiss him there tounges wrestleing each other. She straddled him again and Jack just looked at her with passion and ran his hands over her nightgown and still proceeded to french kiss her. She slowly removed her night gown again and Jack said " my love here is giving me a show huh savvy?" and Elizabeth smiled and said "why yes captain sparrow deserves some of a show" and she took off her night gown and threw it onto the floor.

He knew what she wanted and she knew what he wanted. Just as they were about start everything all over again there was a knock at the door " ugh captain can i speak to ye for a moment?" Jack layed there and heard gibbs voice come through the door. Jack then lifted Elizabeth off of him and kissed her and said " dont forget that thought luv" and he got up and hurried over to the door. He whipped the door open and gave gibbs a look and said " yes mr gibbs wha is it?" i'm kind of in the middle of something and jack moved his head and kinda pointed in the direction toward the bed that Elizabeth was sitting on.

Gibbs eyes widened and said " sorry captn, i just need to kno if we have a heading?" jack looked at him and closed the door behinde him and stepped out into the hallway and jack told gibbs " go to the island that me and miss Elizabeth swann were marooned on and i'll come out when shes sleeping" Gibbs said " aye captain" then Gibbs ran up the stairs. Jack put his cute smile back on and walked back into his cabin. He saw Elizabeth in the same spot where he left her. Elizabeth said to Jack " what was that all about?" Jack smiled and said "nothing dearie offical cap'tn business" and he said " dont' stop before it begins". He grabbed her fast grabbed her and held her against the wall Elizabeth looked shocked at first until she looked into Jacks eyes. Then her amazing feelings came back to her. She wrapped her legs around Jacks waist Jack said" love I want you so much right now its killing me"

**Elizabeth recalls another certain time with Jack**:

This very event reminded her of when they were in the hallway. He crossed her path in the hallway and he pushed her against the wall and said that same exact thing, " love I want you so much right now its killing me" and he pressed his whole body against her. She wanted nothing more then to follow him into his cabin and make love to him for hours until she was tired then start all over again. She knows he wouldnt have a problem with that she knows he has the stamina. She knows he would satisfy her to no extent. But at that time she couldn't. But in the back of her mind she wanted to know what it felt like to have his body hovering above hers, to feel her body skin to skin with him. This was around the time she wasn't sure about Jacks feelings towards her. But she knew where her true feelings were pointing to and they were pointing to Jack.

Then Elizabeths mind snapped back to what was right in front of her. It was Jack and he was hungry like a wolf for her. So she was hungry for him. She was a equal in his eyes, he burned for her, and she burned for him. Then she kissed him intensely, it took her breath away. But she didnt want it to go down like this. She wanted to straddle him to make him feel the warmth of her. So she did as there kiss intensified.

She straddled him which had taken him by surprise but Jack really enjoyed it, he whispered in her ear " god Elizabeth I wouldn't have this any other way" and she whispered back " Jack please make this last take it slow" and he kissed deeper into her neck and nibbled and little and he looked at her in the eyes and pulled her body away from his just so he could see the look in her eyes jack then said " dearie I wasn't planni'n on stoppin at all " he had the cutest smile on his face and he went right back to the spot where he was and elizabeth gasped and said " good because i dont know what I would do if you stopped" and his hands ran over her body as to gentely caress and she tightened up her legs around him. She tensed up because she wanted this but she wanted it to be slow but her emotions were out of control and she only felt this way with Jack she never burned for Will. Elizabeth had amazing feelings for Jack. Jack thought that he wanted to give her a better lover stronger and faster, and make her world around her dissapear so fast. Jack fingers ran through elizabeths hair.

He continued to do what she wanted he moved his hands all over her body. When he got to her theighs she pulled back as to feel his touch deeper. She couldn't control herself, and Elizabeth whispered " Jack I need you now" and Jack answered in between suckiling lightly on her neck " dear you dont have te say a word" and he began to remove her night gown and made sure his hands made as much contact as possible going up and down her body. He made sure his hands lightly lingered by her breast to make her feel it. She arched her back which closed the little gap they had between them and she felt her body against Jacks shirt, and then ripped open his shirt and practically tore it off his body. Then they were skin to skin, Jacks lips then traveled down to her breast and he suckeled and kissed and felt them he payed attention to both of them, and to how Elizabeth was responding to his touch.

Elizabeth moaned Jacks name into the air and it seemed to echo, and her body began to move against his. This was Jacks turn to take control. He then grabbed her and layed her down onto the bed. Elizabeths hands found jacks sash to his breeches and untied that. She found Jacks button to his breeches and she undid them and pulled them down and kissed him and his body above her. She felt his body tremble under her touch she said to herself " did I just make the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow tremble under my touch?" and she smiled and he gave her that smile that sets her heart on fire every time. Jack said " dearie this is the fine line were crossing nobody can tell us different about the feelings we have for each other" and he kissed her body and she pulled his body up and kissed him. They looked at each other in the eyes and he brushed her hair away from her face and tilted her chin and took her into a deep passionate kiss. Jack then breaks the kiss, and says " Elizabeth darling you make me want you at all times when I see you. When were close to touching i'm dieing inside. Just when your near me or when you tease me the want for you gets stronger all the time"

Elizabeth looked at him and said " Jack it killed me everytime you'd push your body against me in the hallway and tell me you want me soo much it killed you inside. The truth is I wanted nothing more then all those times to follow you into your cabin to make love to you for hours like were about to do" Jack smiled down at her he looked down and they were both naked at this point and nothing was left but for them to seperate the barriors and become one with each other. Jack then made the first move and said " Elizabeth I want you so much" and Elizabeth answered and said " take me now" Elizabeths legs wrapped around Jacks waist. Jack passionately kissed her. Jack felt Elizabeths hands run all over his back, he was about to enter her, she became tight, Jack then knew just the trick to keep her from becoming tight as he entered her. He had only entered her a little bit and she was tightening up.

Jack then whispered " i'll keep doing this if you keep relaxing, and she kept her eyes on his, and she moaned and whimpered for more, he felt the tightness begin to relax, and no sooner did she relax he had fully entered her body. She felt her body beginning to get used to him and feel him move against her. She began to arch her back and she noticed he stopping rubbing and began to pace himself with her. He began slow at first taking his time teasing her as he went in slow he pulled out just enough so she would cry for more, they continued to roll around in his bed, sweaty, at times she was on top then he was on top, the both kept on crying out each others names. He tended to makeing her satisfied and taking it slow and making it last, and Elizabeth knew that. She kissed him all over she felt his body all over, as he did the same. This went on for hours until they fell off the bed, they rolled off the bed and onto the floor next to the bed, they each busted out laughing and still he moved within her. Then they both became one and climaxed and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Jack woke up first as he planned and noticed Elizabeth was still sleeping he wanted to slip out and slip back in quick before Elizabeth woke up. So he kissed Elizabeth on the neck and said " Elizabeth darling no matter what stay right here i'll be right back and we can do more stuff you like" and she nodded her head and kissed him and she fell back to sleep. Then Jack put his breeches back on and what was left of his shirt and went out on deck. He noticed that gibbs had docked the ship on the beach. Then Jack smiled and knew exactly what to do and he went to build a fire. He grabbed two bottles of rum and grabbed some fruit off the trees and remade the night they spent together on the beach. He quickely did that and made sure it looked really good except for the fact the exotic fruit wasn't there last time and all they drank was rum.

Jack ran back on deck and he opened his door to his cabin as he took his shirt off and breeches off again. He noticed Elizabeth wasn't laying on the floor anymore. He had a panicked look on his face and then he noticed the door close behinde him and he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and hands move over his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure he said" darling you gave me quite a fright just now but that feeling is replaced by your hands", it was dear Elizabeth

**Jack recalls a certain moment with Elizabeth:**

This reminded him of the time that he showed up unexpected at a party that dear William was having in port royale. Elizabeth had written to Jack to come to the party and he showed up. But she was on the arm of Will when he showed up and Jack and Elizabeths eyes met across the room when he entered. He gave her a look like he knew she shouldn't be with Will and he knew it. Elizabeth looked at him with passionate eyes and then they went to eyes of sorrow. She then left William and said to him "I'm going upstairs for a while keep the people entertained after all this is your party". Then Jack looked at Elizabeth and she gave him a discrete smile. Jack even had the audasity to walk over to Will and say "well hello William where is your said bathroom?" and William pointed upstairs and thats how Jack made his way upstairs very celever on his part will didnt suspect a thing.

Jack made his way down the hallway where Elizabeth was waiting and his heart was racing his legs were shaking and he was smiling. His eyes were changing from passion to charming in a matter of seconds and back and forth because he wanted her to see both. As he got close enough to her she opened the bathroom door and had him follow her into it. He closed the door behinde him and locked it. She sat herself on the bathroom counter and he said "well dear Elizabeth I thought you invited me here for a party?" and she smiled at him and said " Jack don't you see a party when theres one right in front of you? and now come here and kiss me" he obeyed her orders he passionately kissed her and she ran her hands over his chest like there was no tommorow. He pulled back for a minute and said "dear I came here because I thought you wanted me I thought you and I were going to start something and I see you with your arm on the whelp's what tis up wit that?" Elizabeth looked sad and she held Jacks hand and she said " I had to keep up appearances I didnt want you to see me that way I sware its just thats how it had to look" and then Jack kissed her passionately again pushing her to the point her back was against the mirror of the bathroom.

Jack said " I was only foolin dearie I knew exactly what you had to do, your letters to me were all telling me what you wanted when I made port I knew you wouldn't write letters like that to me if you wanted to be with Will the whelp haa" and Jack noticed that she began to remove his clothing as he was talking she removed his jacket and such. He kissed her and moved his hands all up her dress. She softly moaned, then she said " I want you Captain Jack Sparrow take me now please" and they made love in the bathroom for hours going from wall to wall screaming out each others names satisfying each other to no end and nobody came to check on either one of them. They just assumed Jack left, and they figured Elizabeth fell asleep.

That whole touch of hers brought back those memories as if they were yesturday. Jack said " Elizabeth and he turned around to face her, and he kissed her. She looked so happy, Jack said "I have a surprise for you dearie" Elizabeth said " Jack I love surprises especially if they have you involved" and he smiled he said " get dressed and meet me on deck in about 5 minutes" and she said " why dont you dress me Captain Sparrow" so he obliged and grabbed her clothing around the floor and as he dressed her he kissed her, she loved it when he put her breeches on because as he did when he was buttoning them he kissed her pelvis and her stomach and that set her body on fire. He put her shirt on and kissed her chest. Then he was done dressing her he pushed her against the wall and pressed his body against hers and he kissed her passionately. She moaned, and she said " we have to do that more often" Jack turned around as he pulled away from her and said " count on it love" and he grabbed her hand and led her out to the deck.

Elizabeth looked around and noticed the ship wasn't moving and then it hit her as she looked at the surroundings they were back on the island that her and Jack were marooned on back in the day. Where they first shared warmth with each other, when they first drank rum together. When he held her in his arms for the first time and put his arm around her, she began to smile, and she said "nothing compares to a quiet evening alone" and he began to lead her down the ramp and over to the roaring fire. Elizabeth was quite happy but she was looking quite quizzical she looked at Jack and said " when we were marooned here last time we didnt have fruit right?" Jack said "no love only around this time this fruit is in season when we were here last time it wasn't said the right season shall we say" Elizabeth just smiled and said "this is beautiful Jack I can't believe you brought me back here. This is where my feelings changed for you. That very night is when my feelings shifted when my feelings my true feelings deep in my heart pointed to you Captain jack sparrow" and Jack took her into his arms into a deep lingering kiss and he gentely layed her down on the blanket next to the fire. When they both fell to the ground they laughed together. They really got into makeing out at that moment, Jack then got up and went by the water.

Jack turned, definitely not intending to catch the fair Miss Swann regarding him through her long lashes. It was pure lust in her eyes, and yet he questioned even if she knew what the emotion was. Did she have the vaguest concept?

Elizabeth immediately averted her eyes, sinking to her knees. Why, oh why did he have to look at her at that precise moment? She looked up again, and found him staring right back, his kohl eyes narrowed. He took a step towards her, then another. No words were necessary.

Once he stood in front of her, Jack sunk to his knees, so he was eye level with Elizabeth. Her lips parted, and he could hear her breathing speed up. He felt a familiar tightening deep in his belly.

Elizabeth had other plans. Her glazed eyes encouraged him, devoured him as she drew closer, an inch at a time until they were mere centimeters apart. It was Jack who finally let the voice of reason in his head go and touch his lips to hers. Gently...gently...

Elizabeth made a small sound in the back of her throat, and brought her hands to his shoulders, as his hands went about her back. Much to his suprise and delight, Elizabeth was the one who deepened the kiss, pulled him by his shirt closer to her, needing to feel the heat from his body; needing to feel something...

Jack made sure to take things slowly, figuring they would just share kisses for several moments. He earnestly parted her lips again and began to slowly explore her mouth, careful not to neglect her lips. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders, and then something miraculous happened

Elizabeth pulled away from the kiss only to let out a low moan. It was all he could stand. She wrapped her hands in his hair, and he did the same, kissing her feverishly. She began to pull off the blanket, and he moved to still her hands, but she pushed him off, pulling his shirt over his head, revealing the broad expanse of tanned chest. His hands went to her back, gently guiding her down onto the sand. She kissed him heatedly and he had to pull her hands away from his face, momentarily pinning them over her head. Elizabeth let out a small noise as she twisted away. Elizabeth looked down at her naked chest, then up at Jack, who gave her his sideways smile.

She lay on the sand, arching her back to meet his finger which he slowly, purposefully dragged from her collarbone to her navel, careful to avoid her breasts. She tried to twist, she moved, but was unable to stop and loosing control. Jack claimed her lips once more, then moved to her earlobe, and lower, to her neck until he felt her squirm. This would be the best time to say it.

"Love..."

"Mmmm...Jack...don't stop..."

He smiled back down at her as he resumed kissing her neck.

Jack stopped and said "Elizabeth I absolutely love you"

Elizabeth replied between breathes "Jack I love you too"

Elizabeth loved the surprise Jack had given her, this again was the time she truly knew she didnt make any mistake with not choosing Will and she loved her choice in choosing Jack. They were making love again in the sand just as she wanted that one night they shared on this island not to long ago. Their love was a powerful thing, and they would do anything for each other. Jack would protect Elizabeth even though he knew she didn't need it. There love is deffinately not a force to be wreckoned with.

tbc

--- i hope everyone likes this chapter as much as the whole entire story ) chapter 6 will be up this weekend )


End file.
